The present invention relates to a pendulum device for actuating a decorative element in a clock or the like.
A conventional pendulum device is provided with a support member having a V-shaped edge for supporting a pendulum rod on an upper surface of a frame or support member of a clock movement. The pendulum rod is provided with a V-shaped groove which is placed on the V-shaped edge of the support member such that the pendulum rod rocks from side to side on the V-shaped edge. An anchor hook is formed on the pendulum rod and an anchor pin which can be engaged with the anchor hook is formed on the support member to lock the pendulum rod from rocking by engaging the anchor hook with the anchor pin when the pendulum device is not in use (see, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 5-40471).
In another conventional pendulum device, an anchoring member which is capable of anchoring a portion of the pendulum rod is formed at a part of the support member for supporting the pendulum rod where the pendulum rod deviates from a normal rocking range thereof. The pendulum rod is locked from rocking by separating the V-shaped groove of the pendulum rod from the V-shaped edge of the support member by anchoring the portion to be anchored and the anchoring member to push up the portion to be anchored (see, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 61-36950).
In another conventional pendulum device, an arm is formed so as to project from a side portion near a rocking fulcrum of the pendulum rod, and a receiving portion to which an end portion of the arm abuts when the rocking angle of the pendulum rod exceeds a normal rocking angle is formed on the support member for supporting the pendulum rod. When the end portion of the arm abuts with the receiving portion, the pendulum rod is displaced about the fulcrum of the end portion of the arm to separate the V-shaped groove of the pendulum rod from the V-shaped edge of the support member, thereby locking the pendulum rod by locking means (anchor hook and ratchet) in this separated state of the V-shaped groove and the V-shaped edge of the support member (see, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 62-47106).
However, the conventional pendulum devices described above have a problem that their operability for locking/releasing the pendulum rod is inefficient, though the damage and wear of the V-shaped edge of the support member may be prevented because the V-shaped groove of the pendulum rod is held while being separated from the V-shaped edge of the support member in the state when the pendulum rod is locked from rocking. That is, the operation for locking/releasing the lock of the pendulum rod is cumbersome because the locking means for locking the pendulum rod from rocking is comprised of a pair of members (e.g., an anchor hook and an anchor pin) which engage with each other in a snap-fit manner.
Moreover, the operation for locking.backslash.releasing the pendulum rod in the conventional pendulum devices is complicated because it requires manipulating the pendulum rod directly by hand, which may cause damage thereto, and because a rear cover of the clock has to be removed in order to lock.backslash.release the pendulum rod. Furthermore, an excessive force is typically applied on the pendulum rod and the support member during a locking.backslash.releasing operation which may further damage these components.